


A Life Worth Living

by lovelymoony



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelymoony/pseuds/lovelymoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting on the rooftop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life Worth Living

Davey leaned against the railing looking out over the city. The summer wind was cool against his face as it blew, a sure sign that autumn was right around the corner. A sigh left from his lips and he glanced a look at Jack who stood next to him, almost in the exact same position as he was. In all of the weeks he had known Jack and the other Newsboys, he had never been invited up to the rooftops. It was almost like it was off limits to everyone but Jack and Crutchie, so when Jack had asked Davey to meet him up there, he had a feeling something was going on.

Things had mostly simmered back down after the strike had ended, his father was on the mend, and expected to be back to work in no time. Meaning that him and Les would soon be going back to school. As for things with the Newsies, well, it was like nothing had happened at all. They were all back to hawking their headlines with a smile on their faces and even what Davey was sure had to be a spring in their their step. It was nice for things to be calm again, for them to be the way they had been before the strike and Crutchie’s time in the refuge.

Speaking of which, Davey turned his head some more, glancing back at Crutchie who was fast asleep in an old chair that had somehow been dragged up to the roof. He had been adamant about coming up with the roof with Jack and Davey, though both boys had told him that he needed to rest. He was still healing from the beating from the refuge but Crutchie had ignored them and they had no choice but to help him up to the roof with them. Just thinking about his stubbornness made a small grin cross Davey’s face. Though he had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn’t just Crutchie’s being stubborn that had him climbing to the roof with them. It didn’t sneak pass Davey the way that he now sold his papes with Jack or the dark circles that hung under his friend’s eyes constantly. But like rest of the Newsies, Davey knew better than to say anything, that all any of them could do was keep an eye on him.

Another sigh fell from his lips and he blew the hair off of his forehead as he turned to look back out at the city. Davey could feel himself getting antsy, wondering why Jack had dragged him up here in the first place if he wasn’t going to say anything. He was just about to break the silence when Jack finally moved, reaching into he pocket and pulling out something slightly crumpled.

He almost asked what it was but Davey knew in an instant. It was the reason why Jack had been breaking his back not only selling papers but doing illustrations for them as well. Why Jack too had dark circles under his eyes and worked longer hours than any of them. What he had pulled out of his pocket had to be train tickets. Tickets to Santa Fe.

Davey waited for Jack to say something but nothing came, all was silent except for the city below them, and all Davey could do was look at the paper in Jack’s hand. Minutes passed and Davey finally pushed off from the railing, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“You’re really going to leave.” It wasn’t a question, it was something that Davey knew had to be at the back of all of their minds. How long Jack actually planned to stay even though he seemed content now and he dropped all mentions of traveling out west.

“Yeah.” Jack finally breathed out, his voice more somber than Davey had ever heard it.

All Davey could do was give a shake of his head, his teeth seeking out the inside of his cheek as he bit down on it. He wanted to yell, wanted to scream and ask him how he could do this. How could Jack run away like this, turn his back on all of them after everything they had been through- How he could get up and leave them like this, leave Crutchie-

“He’s going to be crushed, you know.” Davey finally voiced as his sudden bout of anger seemed to pass.

Next to him Jack moved again, separating the paper, holding a ticket in each of his hands. “Do yous really think I’m that stupid Davey? That I’d leave Crutchie behind?” He asked, face drawn. “After him being in the refuge… I promised him. Him and I’s, in Santa Fe….” Jack trailed off, shoving the paper back into his pockets. Silence filled the air between them once more and Davey ran a hand over his face.

“Does he know? About Santa Fe, I mean?”

Jack gave a shake of his head, “Gonna tell him in the morning when we’s out selling papes.”

And all Davey could do was give a nod of his head. As much as it hurt to know that Jack would be leaving all of them, at least he was taking Crutchie with him. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how crushed the other boy would be, though Davey was sure that he would play it off as nothing was bothering him. If anyone deserved to travel out west with Jack, it was Crutchie, and maybe the fresh air would do him some good after all.

He wanted to ask when they were leaving, when they would be saying their goodbyes but the question got stuck in his throat. In the short time he had known Jack and the other’s, they had become like brother’s to him and now the knowing loss seemed to rest heavy in his heart. But he knew that he couldn’t voice it, that he had no right to object to Jack and Crutchie leaving. So he placed a hand on Jack’s shoulder and gave it a rough squeeze, hoping that he would be able to understand all his unspoken words in the silent gesture.


End file.
